survivorgsfandomcom-20200214-history
Garrett
|place = 5/20 |challenges = 5 |votesagainst = 6 |days = 32 | season2= ORG Stars | tribes2= | place2= 6/21 | challenges2=2 | votesagainst2=4 | days2=31|alliances2 = AmazORGlands emergency-meeting}}Garrett is a contestant from ''SurvivORG: Pearl ORGlands'' and ''SurvivORG: ORG Stars''. Profile Pearl ORGlands: I’m most definitely gregarious in personality as it’s really easy to meet new people, strike up a simple convo, and have them leave wanting more. I’d say I’m pretty emotional, as much as I don’t like to admit it, and usually let my heart control my actions in the day to day. I’m arrogant though too; I know I’m the best at whatever it is I decide to take on and don’t let myself settle for anything except the best because I’m fucking awesome. Boat Name: ''Sotally Tober'' ORG Stars: I used to think I was an arrogant person, but I realized last game that I don't like being arrogant and now identify with emotional much more. I'm a VERY impulsive person and don't like waiting around to think things through... which makes being emotional that much more difficult in my life. I'm 27 years old and am STILL trying to figure out these little nuances about who I am, what my life looks like, and why I do the things I do... and that's starting to be more fun than stressful. Pearl ORGlands In Pearl ORGlands, Garrett was one of the bigger characters of the season, using his social game to form lasting bonds and make it deep in the game before being eliminated as a threat to win, shortly before the Final Tribal Council A target at the very first Tribal Council of the game, Garrett bounced back to become part of the majority on the third iteration of Morgan when they lost 3 straight Immunity Challenges, and carried that into the merge. He was known for his close alliances with Aren, Jack, Hannah and Bledsoe, of whom he worked to make it deep into the merge. At Final 9, he attempted to blindside HighSpace, but this move failed, making him a target the next Tribal, which he narrowly escaped after a series of last minute moves. At Final 7, he, Bledsoe and Jack blindsided Aren, however, this, combined with an idol misplay at Final 6 marked the end of Garrett's game after he did not win Immunity, being voted out 3-2 over Maxwell. He finished in 5th place and was the seventh member of the jury, voting for Jacob to win the game. Voting History In I'll Be Laughing All the Way to the Bank, Garrett lost his vote in the Safari. ORG Stars Garrett was one of 4 players from Pearl ORGlands to return for ORG Stars, the others being HighSpace, Hannah, and Michael. He started the game strong, becoming part of the working majorities on Saboga and Chapera. At the merge, Garrett reconnected with Hannah and Michael from his season, becoming a part of the infamous "AmazORGlands" alliance, along with players from the AmazORG. He again used his stellar social game to avoid targeting, and to sway the majority of the votes at the merge. This worked all the way until the endgame, when he once again began to be noticed as a jury threat. He was finally voted out at the Final 6, targeting JT on his way out. Voting History In There's Nothing More Dangerous Than a Stagnant Mind, Mauka used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating Garrett's vote against him. Trivia * Garrett received three awards at the ''Pearl ORGlands ''reunion: "Best Confessionals", "Best Alliance" (nice-people, with Andrea and Bledsoe), and "Player of the Season". Category:Contestants Category:Pearl ORGlands Contestants Category:5th Place Category:Best Confessionals Category:Player of the Season Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:ORG Stars Contestants Category:6th Place